


The Cupid - Art

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Rodney is a cupid





	The Cupid - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854571) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



Artwork for the "The Cupid"

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: I found the source pic on various places on the internet, but I couldn't find out who the photographer is. John's and Rodney's head and Atlantis in the background are from stargatecaps.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854571) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
